One of todays most popular sports is that of bow hunting. The technology recently developed has allowed this ancient weapon to compete with firearms and become the weapon of choice for many of todays more sporting hunters. Range, accuracy, and ease of operation have all been improved. One area of great importance in which there is room for much improvement is that of noise and vibration. It is in this area that the invention, as described herein, is intended to provide improvement.